


Little Kitten

by Alex_TomlinsonStyles (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrid, Bottom Harry, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Niall, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher Louis, Top Louis, hybrid perrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alex_TomlinsonStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty break up, Louis decides he needs something to love. That's how the curly haired Hybrid ended up in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?

"I fucking hate you Christian! You're a lair and a cheater! Get the fuck out!" Louis screamed at the dark haired lad while roughly shoving him out the door. "Lou please let me explain." He pled. Louis scoffed. "What? Are you going to say you love me and that he meant nothing?! That he was just a whore? Well maybe you're the whore. You always fucking need someone inisde you huh?! Well go find another man to fuck!" Louis harshly yelled at the green eyed lad, slamming the door after he become unresponsive. Louis ran to thei-his bedroom, with tears in his eyes, and threw all of Christian's belongings out the bedroom window.

Christian and Louis had been dating since the beginning of high school, Louis being in grade 11 and Christian in grade 10. Christian moved in with Louis after he graduated. They've lived in the same apartment for 5 years. That same apartment is where Christian cheated. Louis had caught the prostitute leaving the apartment complex. Louis questioned him on where he was coming from. Adam, Louis had learned his name without intending to, had confirmed sleeping with Christian for a few hundreds pounds. Louis was furious. Christian had slept with a whore, Louis didn't go after Adam, he hadn't known Christian was dating anyone and he probably needed the money, in their bed and spent their money on him. 

That's how Louis ended up here. Throwing Christian's clothes out the bedroom window having them land on a begging Christian below. Maybe Louis should throw the TV down then Christian can feel the pain Louis' going through. Just physically instead. After all of Christian's stuff was gone, Louis slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest. 'No! Don't cry you idiot. He's not worth it. He's an arsehole.' Louis' conscience was trying to convince him, without success.   
Louis let out silent tears as he heard Christian's pleads to let him explain. He always thought it would himself that would fuck up their relationship not Christian. He always thought he would get drunk one day and have a one-night stand and he would lie about it to Christian and Christian would find out and dump him and kick him out. He never thought it'd be the other way around. Louis' head snapped up when he heard a car start and the engine's sound started to fad. It was Christian and he was leaving. Wait Christian doesn't have a car... he uses Louis'!

Louis stood up so fast, he got dizzy. He ran to the window to see his dark blue Nissian Ultima's tail. Christian took his car. 'That bitch.' Louis said to himself. He started to think of all of the shit he had to do for Christian. Louis payes the bills, he own a car, he washed the clothes, he works as an art teacher at his old high school, he owned a bookstore, it wasn't complete yet still needing some fixing up which Louis does all him self. He was foing to rant. He needs someone-something to listen. He pulled his phone from his pocket and ringing his best mate. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" A deep voice rings through the speaker.  
"Li-Liam? Can-can you come over?" He asks, slightly stuttering from the crying and yelling he had done before making the call  
"Lou? It's.... 4:57 am. Why now?" Liam asked. Louis could hear the ruffling of bedsheets and a slight whimper. Louis' eyes widen and he checked his phone. Yup 4:58 am it read. It was barely midnight when he kicked Christian out. Louis swallowed.  
"I.. I just need to ta-talk. It's...too..personal. I need someone right now Li." He embarrassingly confessed. He was always the strong one in their small group of friends. Everyone knew if you needed someone's shoulder to cry on, you'd go to Louis. But now, admitted his defeat to Liam, he felt vulnerable.   
"Oh mate is it that bad? Okay be there soo-Niall love I've got to go hon." Louis heard a small whimper from the other line. Niall must've woken up when Liam got out of bed.  
"Th-thanks mate. Hurry please." The line went dead.

Liam barely had time to knock when Louis pulled him in and hugged him, letting tears stain Liam's white night shirt. "Shh Lou it's fine. You're okay. Go ahead we'll talk when you want to." Liam spoke softly to the broken boy, Louis' face burried into Liam's shoulder. Yeah Louis was small but with his loud personality, no on notices, unless you're physically holding him.

It took around 10 minutes for Louis to be able to speak and actually make sense. "Chris-Christian ch-cheated." He hiccups. Liam frezze for a second and hugs Louis tighter. "Oh god Lou. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it. You deserve better trust me." Liam reassured him. Louis only sniffed in response, still buried in Liam's shoulder. "How about I make some tea? Then we can talk if you want." Liam asked which Louis only nodded in response. 

They sat, tea in hand, on the floor of Louis' living room. Louis refused to sit anywhere else once he plopped down. "And that bastard had the nerve to take my car! I can't believe I loved him." Louis rushed out. Soon after Louis took a drink from his tea, he began ranting. Liam listened intently, honestly interested in Louis and Christian's relationship or ex relationship. Louis never talked about what goes on in their house to anyone. "I'm never going to love anyone ever again. One night stands from now on." Louis said sternly. "Mate you can't do that. You gotta love something." Liam said. Louis scoffed. "The only thing I'll ever love now is a cat or something." Louis told him. It gave Liam an idea. "Get one then." He told him. Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "What? A cat? Yeah right mate. It'd get hurt before I'd even get it home. You know animals hate me." It was true. Every time Louis was near an animal of an kind, something would happen to it or him. Liam bit his lip and thought. The only animal that hasn't gotten hurt near him is Niall.

"Get a hybrid!" Liam says excitedly. Louis jumps a bit frombhis outburst. "What? Like Niall? I don't think I'd have enough energy to chase a little pup around. I don't even know how you do it." Louis says, falling back to lay down on the floor. "I didn't mean exactly like Niall. And I love him that's how. I meant like a Cat Hybrid. You couldn't had a Dog Hybrid. Their all hyper like Ni." Liam tells his mate. Louis stares at the ceiling for a bit. "I don't know mate. What if it decides I'm a horrible pet owner and wants to go back to the adoption house. Or what if I'm not good enough to take care of it?" Louis questions. "Here's the address to the adoption house I got Niall from. Ask for Allison. She introduced me to Niall. She hasn't had a single person return their hybrids yet. She can help you. I've got to go. Niall'll wake up soon and I've got to feed him. I'm leaving my car here for you so you can have some sort of transportian. I'll have Ed pick me up. See you mate. And he wasn't worth it." Liam handed Louis a card with 'Cheshire's Hybrid and Animal Adoption House' and it's address written on it.

Louis lazily waved at Liam who chuckled at his sleep deprived friend. Liam quickly checked his phone. "It's 7:43 you know." Liam said and Louis groans. Louis has a schedule. Since the school was out for winter break, remaining Louis his birthday was soon, ugh aging, he decided to keep his normal so he wakes up at 7:30 every morning. He hasn't broken the schedule yet and he's not starting now. He got up, locking the door after Liam left, and took a shower. Dressed in normal black jeans and a white t-shirt, Louis decides to make breakfast real quick. He noticed the business card on the floor. It won't hurt to look.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheshire was two hours away of Doncaster but if he could find a pet as loyal as Niall then it's worth it. While on the drive, he wonders what he'll get if he gets anything. 'Maybe a cat? No not really into cleaning litter boxes. A dog? No room for a big one and i can't stand small dogs. A hybrid? A weird human thing living with him that he'd have to call his pet no thank you. Just as he decides to turn back, he's in front of the house. 

It's an actually house. A light blue double story house with a white roof. Louis can see a couple walking away with a puppy in their arms. Another dog, a hybrid, was being lead to a car by an elderly women. Couples and old people. He's properly the only single young person to come here. Yet again this is where Liam got Niall so why the yell not? 

He got out of car and walked up the stone steps. It looks friendly. Hanging next to the door was a sign. 'Cheshire's Hybrid and Animal Adoption House. Take a friend home for nothing but a promise.' It read. Louis didn't understand. Nothing but a promise? He thought. What does that mean? He shrugged it off and walked in. He was met with the sounds of dogs barking cat meowing and quiet talking. There was animals all around hima nd he was considering leaving so none of them would get hurt but before her could turn around and teenaga girl walked up to him. She had a green shirt ,that had the houses logo in the top corner, and blue jeans. 'Kelly' her name tag read.

"Hello sir. I'm kelly. Is there something I could help you with?" She asked in a sweet voice. Her voice matched her red hair and hazel eyes perfectly. "Umm yes actually I'm looking for...Allison?" He asked a bit unsure. Her eyes light up, Louis noticed freckles on her nose and cheeks, and nodded. "So you're looking for you're perfect match. Well Ally's never had a disappointed customer walk out the door. Follow me and I'll take you tonher." She said steeping over a sleeping hybrid. "Ally must have a rep huh?" He asked as they turned a corner. He could see glass doors ahead of them. Kelly nodded. "Whenever someone wants their BFFL, they come to Ally. I even got Scott from her. He's my world." She says as a german shepherd with a blue collar,with large lettees reading 'Scott', runs up to her. She scratches behind he's ear and his head. She continues walking and Louis follows. Aoon after Scott follows. She opens the glass doors and they're outside. A large yard holds tons of different animals and hybrids. A blonde woman sits on a bench with hybrid in her lap.

"She's over there. Go on." Kelly encourages. Louis walks over to her a bit uncertain. Is shenreally as good as she's made out to be. "Hello. I'm Allison." She greets with a hand raised. Louis takes her hand and shakes it. "'M Louis. I was told you can help me." He says. "Depends on what kind of help you need." She asks ,her blue eyes sprakling. "Umm i guess. I don't know. I'm looking for a pet i guess." He told her honestly. She hums. "You don't seem certain. Something wrong?" She asks. Louis nods. "I just got out of a bad break up yesterday but i want to put it behind me. Start over you know?" He says without even thinking. She's so easy to talk to. She nods. "Alright so what kind of animal did you ahve in mind? A hybrid maybe?"

She asked. Louis shook his head. "Not a Hybrid. I don't have room for a big dog and I can't stand little ones. I'm fond of cats i guess. Maybe a cat." He says. She stands. "Alright Louis. If you would follow me I'll take you to our cat and kitten room. You can chose any one you'd like but for you I'd suggest Jade. She's a Himalayan cat with gorgeous green eyes. She's calm and quiet yet active and playful." She explained as she lead them inside the house to the cat and kitten room.

Inside the cat room was scratching posts and beds and littrr boxes and tons of cats. Cats were everywhere. Louis walked around and played with a few kitten until his eyes landed on Jade. She was beutiful. White fur with brown around her eara, tail and paws. Her fur was as soft as Louis' d like. It'd be itchy if she were to climb in bed with him. He had Jade in his arms. "I'll take her." Louis told Allison who stood by and watched Louis with the cats. She clapped. "Alright. I'll be right back with foster care papers." Louis had told her he wanted the foster care system instead of straight out adoption. In case things changed with him and Jade. She left Louis with the cats and small boy playing with the kittens.

The was a loud crash from the other side of the room. Louis put Jade down and rushed over. The cat rokm is split into two rooms. One for cats and one for Cat Hybrid. Instead of a door theres a large hole in the wall with a baby gate separating the two rooms. Louis rushed through the gate to the Hybrid's room. He saw all the Hybrid's surrounding a corner. He heard whimpering. He stepped around Hybrids to get closer to the corner of the room. When he got close enough he saw a hybrid curled up in a ball as another ,much larger one, scratched at it.

"Hey!" Louis called out. He startled several Hybrids that moved away from the sence but the one Hybrid ignored his call and keep scratching. The cornered Hybrid barley let out whimpers. Louis ran over and sat between the Hybrids. He held his arm up tobblock the Hybrid. It's claws scratched and cut through his skin, creating deep gashes. He let out a scream. He held he arm close to him. "Oh my g-Nick what arr you doing?!" Allison's voice shrieked out. Louis saw her drop the papers and grab a collar and leash. She put the collar around Nick's neck before he could scratch Louis again. She pulled him to ine of the large cages as forced him inside. She locked the door and walked over to Louis. "I'm alright. It's fine." He insisted. He turned around to the young Hybrid curled up in a ball behind him.

"Hey. It's okay. He's gone now." Louis spoke softly to him. The Hybrid relaxed at Louis' voice but he whimpered in pain. Louis saw claw marks on his side and arm. None of the male Hybrids have shirts. Allison handed him the First-Aid kit when he asked for it. Louis removed his jacket, it's winter in London. He needs it., and gently talks to the Hybrid. "I'm going to help you. You can trust me. I just want to make sure you're safe. Okay? Can you come out?" He was surprised when the Hybrid turned his head to look at Louis. Louis lost his breath.

The Hybrid was beautiful. Amazing evergreen eyes. Full pouty lips. Shoulder length curls. He's perfect. His fluffy brown ears perked up and he tilted his head a bit to the left in curiosity. Copied the Hybrid's actions, tilting his head, and the Hybrid giggled, showing his adorable dimples. It was his new favorite sound he decided. Louis just remembered the Hybrid was bleeding. He got bandages and disinfectant. "It might hurt a little love." He told the Hybrid. He didn't respond but just keep looking at Louis. He srpayed one of the cuts and the Hybrid yelpted. He pulked his arm away and frowned.His ears stuck to his head. He began to lick his cut, the one Louis just sprayed. "Love dont do that. It's bad for you. Here." Louis gently grabbed the Hybrid's hand, making him blush, and bandaged the cut. The Hybrid allowed him to finish covering his 17-Louis counted- small cuts. "There love you're done." 

He told him, lifing his head with his thumb and pointer finger to look at him. The Hybrid noticed something on Louis' arm and nudged it with nose. Louis looked at his own arm and remembered Nick scratched him to. He disinfected it,hissing in pain which made the Hybrid whimper, and bandaged his right forearm. 

The Hybrid looked at him with a frown and whimpered, looking from Louis' face to his arm. The Hybrid crawled over Louis cautiously. Louis didn't move, letting the Hybrid do want he wanted. The Hybrid got close to him, only inches away from his face, and tilted his head. They stared into each others eyes. Louis saw curiosity and ...want in the Hybrids eyes. 

The Hybrid sniffed, his nose twitching adorable, and crawled on to Louis lap, his head on Louis shoulder. "Hi there love." Louis spoke softly. He felt something cold touch his neck and realized it's the Hybrid nose. "Love." Came the response in a surprisingly deep voice. Louis smiled as the Hybrid nuzzled deeper in his neck. "Yes love. It's a pet name." Louis explained. "Name?" The Hybrid asked. Louis chuckled at the Hybrid's cuteness and the Hybrid hummed when he felt the slight vibration. "Yea. Name. My name's Louis. Do you have a name?" He asked. "Have name." The Hybrid said. "What is it?" Louis asked. "Ha-h...ha..can't." The Hybrid said, shakeing his head. "You can't say it?" Louis asked. He dared himself and ran his hand up and down the Hybrid's back. He got an approving humm in response. "I'll try and guess okay? You tell me if it's you're name alright love?" He told him. The Hybrid nodded. "Okay Henry?" He shook his head,No. "Harley?" Another No. "Harvey?" Nope. "Mmmm Harry?" Yes. Harry. Louis liked it. Alot. "Harry. It's cute. It fits you Curly."

"Hurts." Harry said, moving his arm closer to his face. He began to lick over the bandages but made a face of disgust tasting the bandages. Louis chuckled. "Leave them love. They'll heal soon. Don't worry." Louis told him. Harry looked up at him. Louis lost breath again looking at Harry. "Me better. You do?" Harry asked. He sounded like a three year old. Owners don't have to teach their Hybrid's to talk. Only if they want. No one taught Harry apparently. Louis nodded. "Yes. I helped you. I care for you." He told him. Harry tiled his head. "You care me?" He asked. Louis smiled and nodded. He does care for Harry. He didn't want a Hybrid but he wants Harry home with him. Harry crawled as close as he could. "I care you." He said before licking Louis' cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis- oh I'm sorry." Allison came into the room. Louis put his finger to his lips to silent Allison. Harry is asleep in his lap. "Right. I see you met Harry. A sweetheart he is." Allison said to him in a whisper. "Yeah. Where were you when Harry and i had our little moment? I thought you were behind us still." He asked in the same tone. Allison pointed to an empty cage. Nick was in that cage earlier. "I took Nick home. A man had come here earlier to adopt him. We wer keeping Nick here until he came back." She explained. Louis nodded in understanding. "Why was Nick attacking Harry?" Louis asked qhile running his fingers through the Hybrid's curls. 

Making the kitten purr louder then before. Allison shrugged. "Ever since Nick was brought here. He's disliked Harry. I think he felt threatened by Harry." She shrugged. Louis smiled fondly at Harry's sleeping form. "I don't know why. Harry wouldn't hurt a fly let alone another Hybrid." Louis told her. He moved his hand to his lap. Harry made a sound of protest and moved closer until he nudged Louis' hand. "He doesn't want you to stop." Allison said with a chuckle. Louis chuckled at the kitten and place his hand in the mess of curls. Harry smiled and started purring again. "Louis?" Allison asked. He looked up. "Jade was just adopted." She tells him. "A young boy was playing with her and his parents and him just left with her." She explained. Louis nodded. "'S fine. She wasn't meant to come home with me." Louis told her, looking down at Harry. "I have a feeling you know who was meant to go home with you." She says while crossing her arms. 

Louis chuckled, not looking up from Harry. "I know I said I didn't want a Hybrid but I can't say no to him. I want him." Allison smiles widely. "That's wonderful. Harry deserves a good, loving home and hopfully you can provide that for him. He's been here since he was a kitten. His mother had him here and was adopted after his birth. Her new owner refused to take him so he's here. He's been here longer than anyone else. He needs a home Louis. He needs love. Can you promise to love him?" She asked. Louis bit his lip and looked back to Harry. He looked at the innocence in the Hybrid and decided.  
"I couldn't live without him...even if i tried."


	4. Chapter 4

Allison left to get the adoption papers and everything Harry needed. Louis told her to get anything Harry needed, no matter what it was, and he'd buy it. Harry was the only thing free. Louis hadn't moved from the floor, not wanting to wake his boy. His boy. Once he signed the papers, Harry was his. 

Louis stayed silent, rub up and down Harry's back, until he felt the kitten stir. Harry slowly stood up and stretched, his arms forward and his back arched. "Hi baby. Have a nice nap?" Louis questioned while scratching Harry's fluffy ear. The kitten purred and leand into the touch. He crawled back on to Louis' lap like before. His head on Louis' shoulder and his face in Louis' neck. "Nice." The kitten replied, his voice groggy from sleep. "That's good. Kitten I need to ask you something love." Louis told him, getting a small "yes?" In response. "I came here looking for a friend. Something bad happened yesterday and i want someone to come home with me that won't leave me. I want to love someone again."

Louis told him while rubbing up and down his back, making the kitten purr. "Bad?" Harry asked, sounding sad and worried. Louis never wanted him to be sad. "Yes love bad. Don't worry. It's in the past. I wanted to ask you if you want to come home with me." Louis asked, unsure.'What if Harry didn't want to leave? What if he doesn't really Louis and just clinging to him because he saved him from Nick? Please don't say no' Louis thought to himself. His heart stoped when Harry pulled back and looked him in the eye. Louis could get lost in the evergreen orbs but right now it's serious. 

"You want me?" Harry asked, it's the first full sentence he's said. Louis nodded. "Yes kitten. Very much. It's up to you if you want to come home with me." He won't adopt him if Harry didn't want to come with him. He won't force him, like most do. Harry smiled, exposing his dimpled cheeks, and nodded. "Yes." Is all he said before launching Louis. Louis fell back on his back. Harry curled around him, nuzzled into his neck and licked Louis' cheek again. 

Louis chuckled at the kittens actions. He placed hand in the head of curls and scratched his ear. "I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you love. I promise. I love you kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
